


Tie-Dye

by truebluecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truebluecas/pseuds/truebluecas
Summary: Dean is looking to get to the bottom of why so many people are walking around camp wearing tie-dyed shirts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the FlashFiction session at DestielCon 2016, and I am finally posting it! Since it was written in a hurry and hardly edited all mistakes are my own.
> 
> My prompts were Endverse and Hair dye.

     Dean scowls as he passes the fifth person to be wearing a tie-dyed shirt on his way through camp. They look ridiculous and you can see where the color is bleeding out onto their skin. The bright colors are a contrast to the faded denim and other clothing on their person.

     Another couple of shirts go by and Dean stops the last person to demand where it’s coming from and they point to Cas’ cabin.

    Of course. Dean shouldn’t be surprised.

     He walks through the door and passes through the beads into the living area to find the former angel on the floor surrounded by buckets of colored water and various bottles with people also kneeling around dying their shirts.

     “What the hell is happening here?” he demands and alarm crosses the smiling faces of most of the people in the room. Cas’ eyes light up brighter, almost sarcastically at the sight of Dean.

     “Ah, our fearless leader has finally come. Care to take a shot at tie-dying a shirt?” Dean’s flat look screams no and most of the room is emptying as the tension between the two men grows. “No worries then. I’ve already made you one. I think it reflects your sunny disposition quite well.” He holds up a grimy t-shirt that now has a smiling face dyed into the chest in green. Dean’s frown deepens and the contrast sends Cas into a fit of giggles.

     “Where’d you even find this stuff?” Dean demands more than asks, and Cas rolls his eyes dramatically as he sets down the smiling shirt and discards another he was dipping into a pink vat as he rises.

     “I was cleaning out a cabinet and found some hair dye. Decided to brighten up camp a bit. There were more smiles today than in ages… Well, at least until you showed up.” Cas looks down to emphasise the loss before looking up again. “Why did you take that away?”

     “We’re fighting for our lives here, Cas! We don’t need these distractions!” Dean’s anger is radiating off of him. Cas sighs.

     “That’s exactly why we need them, Dean. You’re running everyone ragged. Their forgetting what they’re fighting for.”

     “Their lives.”

     “Which makes their forgetting all the more upsetting.” Cas steps closer, setting his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, when was the last time you had a little something to hope for?” Dean stares hard at Cas, something telling in his eyes before he looks away, shrugging off the touch and marching out of the room. Cas watching his retreating form. He doesn’t look back.

     “Just clean up when you’re done.”


End file.
